Pain Without Love
by Melissa'sJasper01
Summary: All Jasper wanted once escaping Alice was a calm, boring eternity With Charlotte and Peter, until one day they find something in the woods that would change their lives, but can Jasper allow himself his HEA? Or will he be stuck in the Dark? Jasper/Violet Peter/Char Edward/Bella WARNING Some Characters are Very OOC Rose/Em ALice/? Carlisle/Esme.
1. Bye Bye!

"**I'll Seek You Out, Flay You Alive,**

**One More Step And You Won't Survive…"**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing All Twilight Things Belong To SM**

Jasper POV

I was over it fucking over it! Over what you say? Well, you see I've lived fifty years with the Cullen's and at first that shit was nice. But, after about twenty I started getting annoyed after fifty years well shit just hit the fan! Alice at first was the cutest thing then her squeaky ass voice started getting annoying, then with the whole 'jazzy!' name. No fuck that I'm Major Jasper Whitlock!

And you know what's worse? Last week she tried makeup on me! That's when I knew it was time to get the fuck out of dodge! You see Alice met me at a diner and I knew we were mates because well I never felt the tingles, the shock or any of that. But I did feel feelings of happiness, excitement and well she was also basically offering a free lay.

What can I say? I had just gotten free of Maria's clutches and Peter and Charlotte were good company but I always felt the human's emotions when I hunted so that just made me depressive.

When Alice told me of The Cullen's I jumped on it without giving it much thought well, _now_ I wish I had.

First, my bags are packed my ticket in my back pocket the only thing is there is a tiny little pixie in front of me with her squeaky ass voice saying 'Jazzy Hale! I am your mate! You cannot just leave me!'

"Alice! First it's Jasper Whitlock second I am not your mate, and yes I can just leave you just watch me!" I told her.

After that I grabbed my shit, walked out the door hearing people saying my name, but I never turned back they could all go to hell.

Once I drove to the airport I called Peter.

"Hey Peter!"

"_Well Fucker long time no talk! I assume you're calling to know if you can stay at our house. Did you finally get rid of the squeaky midget?"_

Oh yeah did I mention Peter has a gift of just knowing shit, he denies it's a gift but it's a fucking gift! "Your 'I Just know' told you? And Yeah I dumped her sorry ass won't be going back to that!"

"_Yes, your family Jasper you can always stay here brother, and about dumping her ass well I kind of knew so I sent the divorce papers ahead. So she should be getting them now. Your welcome"_

See? Tell me that is not a fucking gift! "Thank you Pete and Thanks bro, I'll be in Texas in about six hours."

"_Alright I'll pick you up, at the airport of Texas, Char's really excited to see you take care see you later." _

I closed my phone, I cannot wait till I'm in Texas with Peter and Char, they're my only family Brother and Sister.

Charlotte and Peter were also in the newborn wars when I was in, Peter was a newborn I created and well, he quickly became my second in command, he was fast, lethal, dangerous, in battle but outside he was the funniest- mouthiest fucker I ever met. That's why he wasn't destroyed.

Charlotte was a girl I found in the woods, I didn't think why just that she was a pretty blonde so I took her and changed her. I assigned Peter to take care of her, and surprisingly he took one look at her and didn't hesitate to say yes. At that time I didn't believe in soul mates I thought that was a bunch of crock, but Peter put so much effort she was one of my best female officers, but of course the bitch Maria didn't like her so she ordered for Char to also be disposed of. Peter was supposed to help me that day but he was very jittery. His emotions were all over the place so I sent him out to take a break. Minutes before Charlotte was next Peter came in calm and collected, that changed when Charlotte entered he quickly told her to run. And he followed after. Yeah, I could've killed them both but I didn't want to I was getting tired of the killing I wanted out.

Well my out was when Peter returned five years later telling me, of how vampires could live in peace, and yada yada.

It sounded heavenly that I dropped the arm I was holding and took off with them never looking back to the hell I was living in.

Not only did Char and Pete save me from Maria but they also helped me control the Major, it was like I had a second personality and that personality cared of nothing but killing, torturing, if needed. They helped me keep him at bay which I will be eternally grateful for.

Now, I believe in soul mates, but just not for me I'm covered in scars and humans and vampires always flinch away from even Alice when he had intimacy I always had to keep my shirt on. Yeah, I'm disgusting a monster. That's why I believe there will be no other half for me. I was doomed to vampires flinch away from me, humans feel uneasy around me, and have scars to always remind me of the slaughtering, rapes, abusive things I did. Yeah, some people might say I exaggerate no I don't Char and Peter have scars, bite marks but not nearly as much as me and they don't get disgusted by each other because first, they both have scars, second they are mates third, they _love _each other, no one could love me. The Cullen's always were disgusted by my scars; they always were disappointed when I drained someone accidentally, I had control but I was like at random times I acted on blood lust so powerful I couldn't deny it. I was a disappointment.

I shook those thoughts off; I want to focus on getting to Texas, and just having a calm eternity.

With those thoughts I sat on my airplane seat closed my eyes and thought of nothing of just having some peace in my miserable existence no Alice, no Mate, nothing hard to deal with.

If only I had known how wrong I would be…..

**Author's note: (Nibbles Nails Nervously) Did You guys like it? It's my FIRST story, and I'm very nervous! I know that this Chapter was a bit short, but It needed to be! Next chapter will be longer I promise it will! Next chap. Will probably be out tomorrow or Saturday! **

**I would like to thanks Petersgirl2011 who, gave me so much encouragement I love you girl! Your stories are amazing! And you're a genius Hugs and Kisses.. xoxoxo**

**Oh that remind me I am doing a story with Petersgirl2011 Dark Secrets and Forbidden Passion! Go check it out, and while you're at it check out all her stories!**

**Next a thanks to ofelia01 I love you so much thanks for the push and encouragement I love you girl!**

**P.s check out her story too, and leave some love for these to girls! Ok ok bye I'm off to write Chapter two Texas Baby! (;**

**~Melissa~**


	2. Texas Baby!

"**May Your Neighbors Respect You**

**Troubles Neglect You, Angels Protect You,**

**And Heaven Accept You….."**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Except Violet**

Edward's POV

Once Jasper had left Alice was a mess she curled up in a ball, and kept muttering 'He's gone,' I couldn't bear to see my sister like that, it was just so painful technically I know they're not mates but she loved him.

I thought, well we thought he loved her too,

We were wrong He cared about her… to an extent and Esme poor Esme is desperate to console her, trying to break her out of the 'dark world' but nothing works it seems she's happy there. Which only adds more worrying to the pile.

You see when a vampire goes into shock, or takes things not so well, we close off we just blank out into a dark place kind of how it's all dark when we transform, it's just Dark, plain and simple.

Alice was in there she could hear us, but it was her choice to _listen _to us.

And how I saw Alice jump into Esme's arms sobbing I made a promise. Whatever it took to get Alice happy, I would do it.

Jasper no longer was my brother. It hurt saying that, but it hurt losing Alice more.

Alice POV

_Disappointment_

_Fear_

_Failure_

_Anger_

_Raw anger_

_Pain_

_Pain_

_SO Much Pain!_

"Alice? Alice!" I distinctly hear someone calling my name but I didn't want to come back to the real world I was _happy _in my dark world.

_Pain_

_Disappointment_

_Gone_

_Jasper_

_Gone_

_Doesn't love me_

_Jasper's gone_

_Jasper's gone, he doesn't love me! _

With that I broke out of my world, and returned to see if the voice was still calling me it was,

"Alice honey… come back to us." The voice cooed. Female, soothing

I didn't care who it was I jumped in its arms and sobbed

He was gone, gone gone gone! Somewhere in my mind I knew that we weren't mates, but…. I _loved _him.

I thought he loved me too, but I was wrong, he was _tired _of me, I couldn't comprehend what I did wrong.

But I was going to fix this, I _needed _to fix this, and right here in my dark world. I promised myself something.

To be happy I was going to get Jasper back.

At all costs, _he _was my happiness….

And I would get it even if I had to see other people in pain, _my _happiness was the only thing important to me.

Jasper was it.

Ready or not, Jazzy here I come.

Jasper POV

Once my plane landed, I quickly got out and called Peter.

"_I'm at parking lot B Dark, Blue Mustang."_

And with that he hung up Fucker. I made my way to parking lot B and looked for the Mustang, once I had found it I made my way over when suddenly pale arms wrapped around me.

"Jasper I missed you _so_ much!" Char said. Then releasing me to give me her 'check over' it seemed I didn't get approved when she clicked her tongue.

"Jasper! You look like shit, what the fuck? Have you not been taking care of yourself." Reprimanded Char while Peter gave me a smirk.

"Char when I was with pixie midget she always had me look good, and well I wanted to just lay low for a bit so I decided to bum it these few hours." I told char with a puppy dog pout.

She just shook her head, and pushed me towards Peter

"Hey brother long time no see!" I told Peter.

He shrugs "I knew you were coming so…." He lets that sentence trail off while giving me a manly hug. I roll my eyes sometimes he can be so annoying just because he _knows _shit.

"Well, now this has been a very touching reunion but I want to shower, hunt and just chill so let's get a move on!" I told Char who just rolled her eyes but got in the back seat of the mustang.

"You're driving." I looked up at Peter.

Once we had gotten to the house I ran in letting myself inside while hearing Pete say somethin' about me being a 'cocky bastard' I internally shrugged hey you get what you get as family.

I headed up the stairs to my room I knew was mine because I always used when I came to visit. I started putting away my stuff planning to take that much needed shower when Peter and Char came bursting through the door. I growled at Peter.

Seriously? What the fuck does he want now?

"What's the problem Captain?" I said in a voice that said 'I'm not in the mood for bullshit.'

"Well major you see… my how you and Char like to say my 'I JUST KNOW' went off saying that the woods are where we need to be I sense something happening. And it's going to be exciting so get the popcorn!" Peter said jumping up and down.

He really could be a kid at times. "Char?" I pointed to Peter in saying do something!

"I'm on it!" she then slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ouch woman! What the hell was that for?" he grumbled.

I sighed "Let's go I want to get this over with now. I want my shower."

"If you like Piña Coladas…" Peter sang out loud. For the fucking fiftieth time _oh yeah I've been counting_

"Shut the fuck up! Peter ok? First you say we have to walk to the forest _slowly_ to hear you sing that! Do you not know the fuckin' song? I can't stand to hear you sing that one more time."

'You're just jealous because I have a great voice and you don't know the song right Char?"

Char just keeps walking which in turns makes Peter pout.

"How many more minutes Peter?" He sticks his hand out that Sais five. Great no more of that 'if you like Piña coladas'

"and Peter?" he looks up at me "the rest of that verse is

'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain,

If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain

If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape

Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape." I said looking at my feet.

Both Char and Peter start cracking up laughing, both holding their sides hey I know I can't sing but I'm not that bad right?

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuude, I got that from Shrek how the hell was I supposed to know that song, I just like saying '_if you like pina coladas'_ to see if you knew that shit apparently you do." he said still laughing.

I simply shrug keep walking and do the right thing flip him off which brings on a new laughter. Whatever

Once we enter the middle of the forest Peter suddenly becomes quiet not an easy thing to do, seriously he is just like Emmett.

He then whispers "We'll hide at this bush stay crouched don't move, don't breathe, I just know vampires are going to pass and we can't head face em' we just have to watch and see how it plays out, once I give you my signal then we appear! Oh and Jasper?" I look up at him

"Do not I repeat don't for the love of god rush in all caveman! Ok?"

I'm confused why would I let Major take over? But I nod, with Peter you just go with the flow.

We're waiting here and I start to get impatient and when I'm about to leave I hear four footsteps with no heartbeats getting close so, I slowly crouch back down and motion to Pete and Char if they heard, they nod.

I turn my attention back to where the footsteps are coming from when I see a beautiful woman and three men come out.

They stop…. the three men turn to look at the woman. Brown haired guy speaks "Violet, have you been a naughty girl? And disobeyed orders?"

He asks the girl whose name is Violet Pretty.

"Piss Off! Enrique" She growls.

Tsk. Tsk. "Querida, you _well know _Antonio won't be happy that he gives you one simple order to track down the god of war..." I stiffen they're looking for me?

Apparently Peter decides right now is the time to say something stupid "See Char I told we Should've brought the Popcorn!" he whined I rolled my eyes and Char hit him in the head. I go back to listen in to what they're saying…..

"Yeah! Well you try finding the Captain, Captain's mate and God of war! Plus, even if I _knew _where they were I wouldn't tell you! First because I like my limbs where they are secondly, it's obvious Major doesn't want to be back in the wars he's happy."

Dirty Blonde steps up "Violet _amour _you're a _very _beautiful, smart girl now don't make us kill you…" He wickedly coos. I want to barf!

"Ricardo, I don't know where they are! I don't know you have to believe me!" she begs. I'm about to stand up and attack when Peter stops me.

"No te creo Amour I don't believe you, it's a pity Antonio will not have his favorite woman with him but alas!" Ricardo, blonde one says.

"Wait! Ricardo just because Antonio can't have his way with her doesn't mean _we _can't" Wait, Wait? Do they mean….. rape her? Bastards.

"Enrique I'd rather die than have your greasy hands on me!" Violet sais good girl.

Well it seems that Enrique has a temper he lunges for Violet when Violet slides down, gets back up grabs Enrique by the head and decapitates him like it's nothing.

I stare mouth wide What The Fuck!

Peter then taps me and nods, Yes! Finally The God Of War is going to make an appearance

"Hey boys!" Peter address them. The two left freeze and slowly look up at us. And when they see us they feel so much fear. Now you would think wouldn't such emotion bring you to your knees? No, I'm half Jasper now and Half Major and My beast loves fear from the victims.

It excites the beast it wants out, but that's not going to happen.

"Are-Are You The Captain and Major?" Blondie stutters.

"The ones and only! Now can you tell me why you're on my property?" Peter asks in a jolly tune, I almost expect him to start to whistle.

'I-I-I Well her!" Blondie Points at the woman. Who right now looks calm, and serene as ever doesn't even blink when he points at her.

"She was planning an attack on you and we were here to stop it we…we…we have much respect for you Major…"

_Lies. Lies. _ I hated to be lied at.

The last coherent thing was when I heard Peter tell Char to step back after that I lunged at the two men.

~Major POV~

After I had finished with those two I quickly set all the body pieces on fire, and for a few minutes I stared at it, trying to calm down a bit.

I could see Jasper wanting to get out. He could go fuck himself, for the last fifty fuckin' miserable years with the stupid Pixie-bitch, I had wanted out but Jasper always locked me up.

Well now I was out and I wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

When I turned I found Captain next to his mate.

"Captain…?" He doesn't look up….. good.

"Major?" He responds

"Where is the girl?"

"Behind me sir" he responds This Will not do,

"Bring her up front now Captain."

"But…but Major…" I quickly stop him

"I gave you an order did I not? I said bring her up front NOW!" I roared.

From the side I saw Char wince and step back more.

Quickly the girl comes up eyes, on floor neck bared.

"What's your name?"

"Violet," I check her emotions Hmm, not even an ounce of fear how peculiar.

_Truth._

'Who's your sire?"

"Matteus"

_Truth,_

This goes on for about all the questions I ask, yeah they're all truth but it's one answered questions and she knows what I want to know! So I explode.

"ENOUGH! Look little girl you better answer my questions right" I leave no room to discuss and she nods.

"Why are they looking for me?"

"Major, Maria and Antonio are two great widely recognized leaders in the southern wars but it seems Nettie and Lucy have grown tired of Maria's ways, they behind Maria's back have put an army, when Maria found out she went in a rampage and went to Antonio to see if he could help, after some _persuasion _by Maria Antonio agreed to help on one condition that they find you, and the captain to help in the fight. With you it's a win-win and Nettie and Lucy would be destroyed. Antonio has all his best soldiers out looking for you, Maria the same."

I ponder what she said everything was true, I had heard of Antonio but only a few times when I was with Maria, but… what would be the prize surely vampires heard of me and would not be stupid enough to just put their life at risk!

"Little girl, tell me what's the prize for me?"

"I don't understand Major Prize?" I quickly become annoyed.

"Yes, girl, what is the reward to who finds me?"

Understanding crosses her features and she quickly answers me.

"Freedom and a grand total of five-hundred million dollars." I then proceed to go up to her, taking slow deliberate steps, to end her existence, and when I grab her arm, tingles, spreads through my whole body and core…. Digging deeper encasing me in it, I realize I still have her hand in mine.

I don't want to let go. No, No, No

Then as if something tell me to do it I grab her face with my chin, and tilt her face and look in her eyes and when I do.

I step back stumbling, which in turn leaves me annoyed, what the fuck I am the Major! Not Jasper I don't feel…

"Major…" Peter starts I cut him off with a glare saying 'shut the fuck up'

I start pacing noticing that there are three eyes on me….. I give time to ponder when it clicks like a bell in my head.

She's

My

My….

My

MATE?

NO NO! NO!

FUCK! FUCK! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!

All 'We' wanted Jasper and I was a calm vacation with Peter and Char, and I…i…i… I find my mate? Wow. This shit was not what I expected.

So since I'm the Major and I don't fuckin' due emotions I let Jasper have reign…

Guess being caged up is good… better than lovey-dovey shit….

~Jasper POV~

Wow, I had found my mate, I was so giddy right now, and I chanced to look at her… dam she was beautiful

Long legs that could go on for miles,

I would say 5'6 Dark, black hair, with red highlights at the ends of her strands full pouty lips, big beautiful red eyes, her size not skinny but not fat, a girl who wasn't afraid of a little meat, brats that were just perfect and… her face it looked like it belonged to an angel.

She had scars like mine, but not even nearly as close to how many I had. That snapped me out of reality

I was disgusting a monster, I should make her leave, but just thinking about that made my insides hurt and my chest ache so bad. I did what I thought was wrong.

"Peter?"

He looks at me recognition flashes through him, he knows I'm back.

"Jasper?" a smile plays at his lips and then I know! Sneaky bastard!

"You fucker! You knew! When you said 'don't go Major' it meant go Major!" chuckling I throw a rock at him.

He looks sheepish "I may or may not have known but the important thing is look here! Your mate one fine piece of ass, and…" I waited he knew something, after a while he just shook his head. I let it go

"Umm, sorry to interrupt but I think I'll be going now…" I turned to look at my mate, on accident I snarled at her.

"Your. Not. Leaving" I growled.

She rolled her eyes. "I know, I do think we should get inside others may come looking for me since Enrique, and Ricardo won't be back to report it."

I nodded "Lets head on up to your house Peter."

**XO0o0o000ooo0000ooox**

Once we were all seated in the living room the greeting's started.

Charlotte gets up and walks forward to Violet "Howdy Sug, names Charlotte call me Char though pleasure to finally meet the _real _Major's mate."

I had to roll my eyes at that, Alice wasn't that bad, because even though I knew the Major despised her, I had some feeling towards her still, I did care for her just not enough to keep living a lie.

"Nice to meet you Char, I'm Violet nice to meet such s beautiful young vampire." At this Violet winked

I had to hand it to her she was a charmer I wondered if that was her power or... never mind I'll have time later to dwell on it.

"Well howdy sweet thang, my name's Peter Char's hubby." Violet giggled, immediately my vampires instincts kicked in and I growled at Peter.

"Sorry Major, it will get better once you claimed her." I stiffened claim her? As mine No, I didn't want a mate, but it hurt just thinking about leaving her I…I…I…

"Major?" I snapped my direction to Char, seeing my torn, confused face her face softened..

"Why don't you go take that shower you wanted?" She said softly I nodded my head, and ran to my room in the shower I did some thinking.

She was a very beautiful creature and she held this strongness that I just couldn't explain, Char and Pete already liked seeing that there was laughter come from downstairs, and I know that deep down I _could _grow to love her, but I was a monster, Everywhere I went I would _feel everyone's _pettiness and disgust. I didn't want her to have to suffer an eternity with me.

I did want to be happy, but I wanted much more my mate to be happy and then everything clicked I knew what I had to do even if it would hurt us both for a while it was the right choice. I knew that the string that pulls you to your mate will be hurtful for us, but for her I had to be selfless for once and make her _hate _me.

It was for the best no matter how much it hurt no matter how much I wanted to love her. I couldn't.

**Authors Note: Hey! Guys Thanks So Much To **

**Petergirl2011: I Love You Lots! Thanks So Much For The Review, Keep Updating Your Stories I Love Them!**

**Lemonaid Gang Fruit Punch: Thanks A lot! It Means A lot To Me, Sending Lots Of Love Your Way!**

**Coolbikermama,**

**Wendy1969; Thanks SOOOO Much, It Means A lot Coming From You! I Love Your Stories! So It Means Lots Coming From You! Much Love To You! Keep Typing!**

**P.s Guys GO Check Out Wendy1969, PetersGirl2011's Stories They Are Just Awesome!**

**Skittles0012: Thankss I Love Your Review, Poem Is Not Mine, It's a Song Eyes On Fire By Blue Foundation Go Check It Out! Lots Of Love To You! I Hope You Stay With me! Through This Story..**

**Mymonkeyman12: Thanksss! And Yeah, I Will Be Posting On Twcs Don't Know When Though I Will Say When I Do**

**OhMyLoveXoXo: Thankss So Much! Now, Since You Asked Guys Go Check Out her Story, And Vote On Her Poll! Do It! Do It! LOL.**

**Much Love To All Who Added Me As Their Fav. Stories/Author Etc. I Love You Guys See You Next Update**

**~Melissa~**


	3. This Is The Story Of A Girl

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing, Except Violet She's MINE!**

**This is the story of a girl,**

**Who Cried A River and Drowned The Whole World,**

**And While She Looks So Sad In Photographs**

**I absolutely Love Her When She Smiles,**

**How Many Days In A Year? She Woke up With Hope**

**But She Only Found Tears,**

**~Nine Days~ 'This Is The Story Of A Girl'**

Edwards POV

Things aren't better, nor are they worse per se Alice's thoughts scare me, they do they are just jumbled thoughts some which are truly evil.

I know I said I would support my sister Alice but it gets too much apparently she can't see where Jasper is, but yet she's obsessed in finding him she begs me until she's sobbing for me to help. I don't know how I can't if Jasper doesn't want to be found why go through this? Yet, when I say this she's in a rage where she throws stuff, and throws a two- year old tantrum.

My life isn't good either at school I got a whiff load of my singer, yep singer! She was beautiful I was attracted to her, but it was pretty even between wanting to just suck her dry, or laying her down and just fucking the hell out of her. It didn't make any sense with that I went to visit the Denali coven for three days until I couldn't bear Tanya's pathetic flirting.

Plus who was she an eighteen year old teenage girl have _me _runaway from where I lived, from my family.

I decided to approach the girl and just say 'fuck it all' I asked her on a date, Now wait you might be thinking isn't it a little dangerous taking her out on a date? Meh didn't I just say 'fuck it all'? Plus, I'm pretty sure if I _did _do something to make her uncomfortable it would probably be trying to fuck her. Again I did say it was pretty even between fucking and sucking didn't I? I did! So maybe the attraction will increase who knows? Now, don't be thinking I'm selfish I'm not that's why I'm taking precautions and having Emmett close by of course he hesitated especially with Rose a bitch bitching about how 'human she is' yada yada! Please I _know _(cough cough) mind reader that she is just jealous of Bella, Yep, _jealous _she just doesn't want to admit it. Poor girl.

Now, getting back to Bella once I asked her out I was expecting a 'Jessica reaction' a jumping up and down squealing YES! YES!' Now, I never ever would ask Jessica Stanley out, I just simply saw that play out in her mind. But Bella didn't she actually called me Bi Polar, can't say I blame her with me going 'you shouldn't be friends with me' yet I approach her! Yeah I'm a dumbass. But still! She shouldn't call me out that's just wrong! And to top It off I feel a rope pulling me to her. Yep, I'm a dumbass, a confused dumbass!

I'm thinking of talking to someone about it I know Alice with her visions _could _help, but in her state I'm not sure. I decided to go to Carlisle,

"Carlisle may I talk to you?" I told him while he was passing through the hallway.

"Sure son, come on let's go to my office." I followed him to the office, closing the door behind me.

"Carlisle do you know when I _visited _the Denali's for a few days?" he frowned, I hadn't told anyone the reason why, and even though I knew they were curious but they didn't bug me with questions anymore. Thank goodness!

"Yes….." he seemed in thought "But Edward, I don't understand why you would want to talk about your sudden visit to Alaska?"

With that I told him all about Bella, how I felt lots and lots of lust _and _bloodlust, how it always felt like something was pulling me to her the attraction, the missing her when I barely even knew her!

After I finished Carlisle had a smile playing on his lips but he didn't give me an answer instead he just added more confusion to what I was already having!

I decided since no one was going to give me answers I would go to Port Angeles and just drive around.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~OO~O~O~O~OOO~O~O~O~O~**

Once at Port Angeles I just drove around lost in my thoughts till I noticed it was already 9:30 shit! I lost track of time.

Once I was going to drive home I heard a familiar voice, scream I froze.

It was Bella. Shit! Shit! She was in an alley with a… vampire! And holy fuckin shit the bastard had bit her! I felt rage a whole fuckload of rage! I got out and ran to where she was. Dear god…..

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~~OO~O~O~O**

Alice POV

I saw how my _family _was _so _supportive,

Rosalie ignored me for the most part she liked Jasper better than me and thought it was my fault that Jasper left It wasn't but why ignore me? We used to be close! No matter she could go to hell for all I cared hmph!. _Bitch_.

Emmett, Emmey he.. I _thought _he would be my big brother and comfort me, but instead he just follows what Rose does and ignores me, he doesn't even call me Ali anymore. But that's ok I don't _need _him

Edward didn't help for nothing he found his mate in a human girl, that was also his singer. I didn't like her she annoyed me, but with my plan she would play a big part in it. Plus Edward finally got his mate, so that doesn't mean I'm doing anything bad. I'm just bending it how _I _want it. All I have to do is pretend I'm her 'best friend' and I'll have the human wrapped around my finger. Humans can be so, so _pathetic._

Esme and Carlisle _try _to help, with them being my 'mommy' and 'daddy' _Please _I don't need them but, they fit in well with my plan, I need a few months for it too work but, it will work I'll have Jasper around my little finger and we can live happily ever after! That is until I can see a vision of where he is!

No matter, I'll have to learn to be patient, for now it's playtime with the human! Yay!

All of a sudden I had a vision of the human Bella.

_She was walking trying to find a bookstore, but she got lost, _Figures what an idiot. _A male, a human? No, a vampire! Following close behind her. When suddenly Bella turns and notices his presence, a look of fear crosses her face, before she turns and keeps walking like nothing. _Yeah like that will save you _When suddenly the vampire gets tired of following her that he runs at vampire speed grabs her by the throat and slams her in the wall "Hmmm, You smell wonderful I cannot wait to taste." Confusion crosses Bella's features and then he bites._

~~~~~~ END OF VISION~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hmm, I probably _should _call Edward,

And with that I'm thrown into another vision

….

A wicked grin spreads across my face Yes I should call him but, I can't mess with what fate has in store for our dear Isabella, I mean this is what poor Bella would want once she would find out what Edward and the rest of us were.

It would save Edward the trouble of wanting to eat her Yes; I did the right thing Isabella will get her _forever_.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Violet POV

These past few days have been great, I love Char and Peter, Char is the best girlfriend a girl could ask for! Peter, Is just the funniest fucker I have ever met. I found my 'mate' and it was the one and only God Of War, at first I was ecstatic but for the last few days it seems when I try to get close he just pushes me away. It seems he hates me, and I know that it's impossible but I'm starting to doubt, could he just not want _me _as a mate? I haven't told them what happened when I escaped Antonio's nor have they asked which I'm grateful for, but I will have to tell them sooner or later. I prefer later. Plus I lied to my own mate when he asked who my sire was I didn't technically lie, but there was more than one person that bit me, and they have a lot of control in the vampire world. I'm afraid so afraid that if I come clean Jasper will hate me.

I know of his companion Alice, and maybe he just likes her better as a mate, I can't blame him, but I'm not sure, if he will ever give us a try or at least let me in. No matter I just have to let things go how they are.

"Hey Vio?" Hmm? Oh yeah Peter, forgot that today was some freaky day for him.

"Yeah Pete?"

"Come down for a second yeah?"

"On my way!" I told him pulling my shirt over my head.

Well, here goes nothing, by nothing I mean I know how this is going to end; I'll enter the room Jasper will leave.

The only thing from holding me back from leaving is well the fight with Maria, they'll need my help they'll need my secret, the people who I hide.

They'll hate me, for who I truly am, but I have to keep it a secret, I had too, even if it killed me.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Jasper POV

These few days have been hard on me, seeing my delicious mate, through the house tempting me, the pull calling begging to claim her, I couldn't there was something holding me back when I heard Peter call Violet down I knew I had to go, I was getting up off the couch when Charlotte spoke.

"Major?" char called.

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?" she said giving me a glare oh shit!

"My room?" I said more as a question, than an answer. Fuuuuuuuck!

"Fine, but I'm coming with you we need to talk." She said sweetly too sweetly, no! no!

"No I want to go alone Char." I the background I could see Peter shaking his head mouthing 'idiot' to me.

"Jasper Whitlock! I said I wanted to talk to you!" She roared.

I just weakly nooded my head. "Lead the way Char…"

She trudged up the stairs and opened my door motioning for me to go in, I sighed "What is it Char?"

"Jasper, get your head out of your ass! Stop pitying yourself! I know you want her! Violet I know you need her she's your MATE!" I was about to cut her off but she shook her head.

"No Jasper don't! give her a try! Don't make decisions for her! She wants you too, she feels rejected, hurt, worthless! That her mate! Her other half doesn't want her, hates her!" I took a moment to take all that in she thinks I hate her? She feels worthless? But…. Oh No!

"I've been an in ass haven't I?" I spoke quietly she smiled

"You have but you can fix this, now go down there and talk to her." As if proving her point she grabbed my hand and hauled me to the door.

"Ready Jasper?" I nodded.

She led me down the stairs and out into the living room where Violet and Peter were laughing, something about 'peter's hot line'

I rolled my eyes Peter did so much stupid shit, when he was bored, It was a danger when Peter would say I'm bored, yep you better run.

Violet instantly looked at me then said "Well…. I guess you and the rest of the family need to talk I'll… I'll leave." She was about to walk up the stairs when I grabbed her by the waist.

"Kitten, stay please you are family." I told her my breath on her neck, I noticed a shiver, a good shiver goes up her spine. I smirked I made that reaction.

"N-n-no Jasper, you don't have to tell me to stay just because Char told you to." I growled I wasn't doing this because of Char, well she just gave me a shove in the right direction.

"Peter, Char give us a moment please."

They nodded "We're going to go hunting."

Once they were out the door I sat her in the couch and proceeded to sit next to her.

"Baby can you please forgive me?" I begged her

She looked into my eyes, I winced they were cold "Why? Jasper I'm not anyone in your life, for you to apologize I'm just the girl you got stuck with as your mate."

I growled "Don't ever say that again Violet! Look your beautiful the most beautiful woman I've ever seen… I was avoiding you because… well because well I think you don't deserve _me _as your mate I don't deserve you." I said not meeting her eyes, when I heard her growl

"Jasper! STOP that shit, you are the Major Jasper Whitlock where the hell is the confident, badass man that people talked about huh? Where is he? Because I know that that man would know just know that he is perfect for me! That we are equals I'm no better than you Jasper! Your kind, your strong your you! Sure you've made mistakes who the hell hasn't?"

I looked in her eyes and stared in awe at this woman she really was meant for me, and she was right the Major would kick my ass, that would explain him not talking to me in over fifty years.

_No fucker I don't talk to you, first because you were with Alice, yuck! Second, when we had found our mate I gave you free rein and then you go ignoring her for a week! Pshhh you're a pussy!_

Nice to talk to you again and yeah I know but I promise that Major Jasper Whitlock is back enough with this pity party!

_Thank Fuck! I was starting to get annoyed with your pity party! Now fucker can we claim our mate now? I mean come on! That tight little body with those curves, and mm mm yummy!_

Hey! I'm losing you yeah, we're going to claim this fine piece of ass as ours but! We need to talk with her… about feelings.

_And you lost me, yeah I'll go just tell me when that's over and we claim her as ours._

I rolled my eyes. "Violet, look if I can get another chance here would you allow me to love you to make you fall in love with me? To claim you as mine Look I know you might be looking for me telling you 'I love you' and being romantic but I'm afraid since Major came out in over fifty years, well he will be out more but I do cherish you and want you believe that every single day even if I don't say it ... and with ignoring you I thought since I was covered in scars you wouldn't want to be with me! I swear that's the only reason, but I do want you Violet and it's getting hard so hard to ignore just claiming fucking you right the fuck now!" I felt her lust rise

"Then do it, I _want _you to do everything you said right now, and forever and with you being scarred your perfect like this to me, I wouldn't change you one bit."

She wanted me, just like I was, I felt her sincerity, lust, want and need.

I quickly sped her up to my room and laid her down on my bed, "Violet if you want me to stop just say it."

"Jasper I _want you._"

My 'inner beast' broke free I was lost in my lust, in her "Mine" I growled

"Yours only Yours." She purred. With that I proceeded to rip all her clothing off.

_**~~~~Tonight gimme everything Tonight…..~~~~**_

_**~~Please Excuse me I don't mean to rude but tonight I'm fucking you!~~**_

Peter POV

Once Char and I had finished our fucking and hunting thing. She wanted to talk.

"Babe what do you want to talk about?" I asked her though I think I knew why

"What do you know Peter?" I looked into her eyes and told her everything my yoda senses were telling me

"Char baby Vio, and Jasper will be happy…" she smiled brightly "But it will be short lived, they will go through so much pain that they will question if even loving, cherishing, worshipping each other was a waste of time. And the worst is we cannot interfere it would only fuck this shit more up, we just have to guide them to the right path and hope that they make their decision the right decision." I trailed off sadly.

My mate looked up at me "I love them both so much Petey and if we can just guide them, then we'll do it, I want to help them Pete I want them to be happy." She finished off with venom tears in her eyes.

"Babe its ok we'll help don't worry." I cooed bringing her into my lap.

"And what about the fight with Maria? I know we won't be able to do it on our own but, do you know who will be here?"

"Err, baby see It's only been telling me of one destination and well it's not good but its necessary for us to make sure Maria the whore doesn't gain the upper hand. My mate quirked an eyebrow signaling to go on.

I held my breath she would not like this, nope not one bit but it had to be done in a quiet voice I told her "We're off to Forks Washington babe the Cullen's are going to help."

I waited…. And waited…. And waited until finally

"Ok" she says with a big smile I wonder why?

_Hey fucker! Psst…. The awesome Yoda here, our Wiffey there is smiling because she thinks she's going to get to rip squeaky midget's head off._

Great! I get to see _my _wiffey in action not ours mine!

_Geez over possessive much? And No can do fucker, IF she rips flat-tits head off Cullen's will, umm kick you out, which in turn have Violet cussin' em' out which in turn has Jasper, and well you get the picture…_

Yes, I do I got it, don't let wiffey or Violet beat the shit out of Alice and can you stop callin' me fucker?

_Nah, you seem like a fucker to me, and one more thing before I go… it seems Virgin- boy has found his mate Halleluiah! She's also a newborn so y'all watch out for her name's Bella_

Wow never have thought Eddie boy would finally be a man, and yes thanks for the heads up.

_Nope still a virgin fucker, _

With that my Yoda senses left me, "Char baby you CANNOT rip Alice's head off." I told her.

"But Pete" she whined "Why not?"

So I told her what my Yoda told me including Eddie's new mate.

"Ok ok! I won't touch a hair on her, BUT seriously he found his mate, and… and ….. is still a virgin?" By now my mate was crackin' up laughing.

I rolled my eyes "Yes I know Shocking, let's head home now."

"But Pete what if he still hasn't bitten her? Do you want to lose an arm, because you know if you interrupt them while they are fucking the Major just shows up and 'removes' the danger to his mate?"

Hmm, she's right maybe she would stay put.

_NO! Go there done fucker, you'll smell Violet's scent now mixed with fucker numero dos! And his bite on her neck! So you're good to go_

"Char my Yoda senses tell me they have fixed everything have gotten past the makeup sex!" I said wigglin my eyebrows

She rolled her eyes "Let's go Peter."

And off we ran through the woods and up to the cabin,

Home Sweet Home.

We entered the house and found Jasper and Violet snuggled up whispering to each other, Awe shit! Jasper better not go pussy whipped on me.

_Aren't you whipped to by wiffey? _Yoda asked me.

Fuck Off! I don't need you to say I'm whipped I know I'm not whipped! I am a man!

_Whipped _he whispered.

I mentally flipped him off.

I cleared my throat "Well hey love birds! I see that everything is good now! Right? Jasper's not throwing his pity party still"

He growled. I held my hands up in mock surrender

"So I have something to tell you guys…" I said, Jasper nodded, and just as I was about to tread carefully Char blurted it out.

"We got to go to Forks, Cullen's need to help us." I glared at her and she shrunk back, Jasper growled.

"Peter is this true." I nodded.

"I have to see Alice again?" Violet growled

Jasper calmed her, by rubbing her back.

"Jasper?" Violet whispered, to give them the illusion of privacy Char and I turned our heads.

"Yeah Kitten?"

"Jasper, I have this feeling that I'm going to lose you, when I just got you if we go." She told him

I winced, she was right; she would lose him if she didn't fight for him. Something No, _someone _would try to take him. I just don't know who

"Princess, you're not going to lose me I don't love Alice anymore Ok?" he whispered.

"Promise babe?" she had tears in her eyes, and it broke my heart, that Violet this woman who was already like my sister sounded so broken, and that was right.

I decided I needed to steer in the other direction, "So, cupcake how were you involved in the southern wars?" I decided to ask about her past but I regretted it, I saw the pain, hurt flash through her eyes.

"I'm sorry cupcake I didn't mean to…" she cut me off

"No, it's ok I trust and love you all you need to hear this in order to trust me." I saw her try to get off Jasper's lap, but he locked her in place

"Go on cupcake," I cooed.

She nodded _"I came from a high class family, our name was well respected, my mother was gorgeous, my father was handsome, and me and my sister were always being courted, she was 21 and I was 19 and we…we looked like a perfect family but we weren't" she was sobbing now "We weren't my father he was abusive to my mother at night when I was in bed I would hear my mother's pleading… and I always cried, for her… but I couldn't do anything no one would believe me… My father had money lot's and with money you could get away with anything,"_ she stopped and was sobbing, Jasper was comforting her..

"Cupcake if you want you can stop" Char soothed

"No, it's ok give me a minute." She took a breath

"_One day, a man came he was a well-respected high class man and showed an interest to my sister, and well instead of courting he just asked for her hand and my father said yes and plus my sister was tired of hearing my mother like that, a month later my sister was married. I didn't like the man, he seemed odd and once my sister Olivia was married she stopped visiting, so one day I decided to go visit her and her husband… when I heard her crying and when I looked in the window, I saw her on the bed, curled up covered with bruises and… and it was horrible! I needed to get her out, so I went through the back door, and I ran to her and tried to get her to get up but she wouldn't budge and when I was going to get help… he came back and saw me, he yelled at me, and then it went black, once I woke up I was in his basement, and had a rope tied to me"_

I was shaking in fury how… how could anyone do that?

**Violet POV**

"As I was saying I tried to get out I screamed, I kicked but no one could hear me, no one could save me…"

_~Flashback~_

"_HELLO? Somebody PLEASE HELP ME" I pulled on the ropes but it hurt it burned my skin_

"_No one hears you, no one can help you" said Nathaniel_

"_I hope you go to hell!" I screamed at him, which earned me a slap in the face_

"_Bitch! How dare you! You know if you and your sister weren't so pretty I would have killed you both!" my eyes widened my sister Olivia where was she?_

"_Where is she?" I screamed "Please don't hurt her! Please"_

_He laughed "Relax, I'll just have some fun with her.." I sobbed "Then you._

_I sobbed, I begged but it was no use I was going to die, and I didn't care but my sister, no god no! That's when I hear her screaming._

_And I sobbed more for her for me, I couldn't help her._

_I heard her yelling and screaming and I could hear cracks and I heard one last horrifyingly crack and everything was silent._

_I waited for I don't know how long, until he came back…._

_Oh NO! NO! NO! God no! please no_

_He was bathed in blood with my sister in his arms and she was dismantled her face, oh my god a bone was out of her hand._

_My sister my lovely, beautiful, perky sister, she was dead. _

_And then darkness overtook me, and for once I let it._

**~0~0~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~OO~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

_I woke up to a kick in my ribs! Fuckkk that hurt._

_And when I fully opened my eyes it was him, "Time to play Violet.." he smirked. But I didn't scream, there was no point I wouldn't give him that._

_Whenever he would come in the basement I would not scream, I wouldn't cry, but that did lead to me covered in bruises._

_When would I die? "Please god have mercy." I pleaded. But mercy never came not for at least until a year._

_~End of Suckish Flashback~_

"So you see my sister I had to hear her screams, her pleads her bones cracking. When he killed her, and I had to see how she looked! And I couldn't do anything!" I sobbed into Jasper's chest. He rubbed my back and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"I was there for a year, he would…. He would…. He would…. _Rape_ me, hit me do whatever he wanted for a whole year, until that one night where he was planning to kill me, he got too close, and he carried a knife so I kicked him in the head, and when he knocked out I used the knife to cut the rope and I ran, I ran out into the woods at night I wasn't coherent all I could think of was running, when all of a sudden I felt someone cold grab me and take me deeper, into the forest and then I was burning."

I finished I knew I was leaving an important chunk but I couldn't tell them, not yet. I knew if Jasper knew he would hate me and I barely was getting to know him.

I would keep my lie, I would bury it and hope that Jasper would be able to forgive me.

**Author's Note: Hey Gys SO Sorry, I know I haven't updated BUT It got deleted TWICE Off my Computer, So Yepp, Hopefully You Guys Liked It, And First No! I was Planninqq To Do A Errr, Lemon But I Got Nervous So I Deleted It Off, So I'm Sorry!**

**Now Thank You To PetersGirl2011: I LOVE YOU GIRL I Love Your Story HHCV ! Whoop! Keep Going Boo!**

**Thanks To Wendy1969: Thanks For Reviewing!**

**Thanks To Coolbikermama: Thank Youssss For Reviewing It Means LOTS**

**Thanks To mymonkeyman12: Thanks, Really I Hope You Stay With Me**

**Thanks; To ohmylovexoxo: Thanks, And Next Chapter Will Be PETER HUMOUR FILLED SO I Hope It Will Make You Laugh**

**Thanks to skittles0012: Thank You! Sending Lots Of Love Youurr Wayy..**

**BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO ADDED ME ON THEIR FAV/Alerts Etc.**

**It Means Alottt,, I Love You Guys! **

**Preview For Next Chapter : Lots Of Peter- Sillyness, The Whitlocks And Violet GO On A Roadtrip To Seattle, And One More Chapter Till Drama! SO Stick Around!**

**~Melissa~**


	4. Conspiracy

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, all Twilight things are SM. **

**"****Where can I turn? **

**'cause I need something more, **

**Surrounded by uncertainty;**

**I'm so unsure of. . .**

**Expain this conspiracy against me."**

**-Conspiracy by Paramore.**

**Violet's POV.**

I sighed, my head was throbbing, it felt like it was going to explode. Oh, yeah I'm a vampire, I don't get headaches. Well, I never said it was a headache, now did I? No, I didn't I simply said it hurt. I groaned, great I'm talking to myself now. Can this get any fucking worse?

Yeah, it can. To prove my point, Charlotte came in reminding me I had five minutes to get my ass ready to go on a road trip. Now, I would have been thrilled, I love traveling, but we were going to my boyfriend's.. Wait, is Jasper even my boyfriend? I know he's my mate. I got that. But, in between fucking like animals, and having my tongue down his throat, we didn't really talk about what we were. fuck-buddies? Oh hell NO. Nope, I refuse to believe that. Moving on, crush? Nah, I might not be able to say I love him, but he was definitley NOT a crush. If he was I wouldn't have fucked him. We barely knew each other, a week to be excact. That and we haven't gone on one date. So, crush is written out. Ugh. Head. Throbbing.

Okay, moving on, I'll ask Jasper later. He can figure that shit out. As I was saying, I was going to go meet Jasper's ex. OH! But that's not all, hold your panties ladies, and guys, hold on to your dicks. Because, not just an ex, as in we fucked, we were done. No, his ex-WIFE. For 50 years. Yeah, two-digits. That didn't make me a homewrecker did it? I shrugged. Yeah, but just wait, one more suprise, we would be staying there. AND meet the ex's parents. well, isn't this going to be a happy reunion. I groaned, zipping up my bags and proceeded to go downstairs. I heard Char's, Jaspers, and Peter's voices outside. Once I got closer to the door and heard perfectly what they were said. I started chuckling. Apparently, Peter wanted shotgun but Jasper wouldn't let him, because last time he had shotgun. They were all sent to jail because Peter thought it would be funny to flash his bare ass to a cop. He claimed looked gay. At that point, I couldn't hold it in, and fell to the ground laughing, after I was finished. I turned to find three amused eyes staring at me.

"Are you done acting like a pig rolling in mud?" I scowled, and flipped Peter off.

"You know, I was going to side with you about letting you have shotgun. But now, I want shotgun." He huffed, giving me a pout. I stuck my tongue out. HA! I was immune to those pouts. To prove my point, I opened the passenger door to the Red- truck and proceeded to sit my ass down on the leather seat. I liked cars, I did. But I didn't know much about them. Back with with Antonio he wouldn't like me learning new things. He was afraid I'd get smart and try escaping him. He must be looking for me; I shuddered. If he was, he would find me. I was positive of that. Before I could panic I Focused my mind on Jasper, and his brother and sister. They had grown on me. I now considered them my family. I smiled.

"JASPER! I WANT SHOTGUN! PLEASE! PLEASE!" Peter was jumping up and down, his arms waving wildly in the air. Charlotte started to laugh, as she slid into the back of the truck.

"Think this is bad? Sugar, wait till we get on the road. If Peter says that he is bored. Hell will break loose." I laughed, and looked at Charlotte. A wicked smile on my face.

"Let's hope it happens, I'm curious." We both broke out in laughter, as Jasper slid into the driver's seat. He smiled at me and leaned over to give me a kiss. Before it could go any further Peter pried us apart.

"NO. I didn't get passenger seat. So, I will proceed to make this trip miserable for you both, now keep your tongues in your own mouth's. Jasper drive." Jasper growled, and I simply rolled my eyes. But my stomache was filled with butterflies. That kiss. Tha smile he gave me. It was mine. Peter could go fuck himself. Or have Char help him with that. Because I was going to kiss Jasper whenever I wanted on this trip.

As Jasper turned on the ignition of the car, a wicked smile spread on my face. If Peter gets bored. Which I'm sure he will. It will be a perfect time to show them my powers. I giggled. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad.

After a few hours, Peter took on a bored expression, Jasper saw and sent him a glare. Peter nervously fiddled his hands. He looked at Char who was glaring at him. He quickly looked away, and then to me. I sent him a tiny nod and a smirk. _say it. _ He let out an annoyingly long sigh and the two words that I had been dying to hear, came out his mouth.

"I'm bored." At that moment, two sighs were heard. And a smile spread out on my face. Show time.

Authors note; (comes out of rock, she had been hiding at.) I'M SO SORRY! I deleted. ACCIDENTALLY! Microsoft word. Tears were shed that day. Anyways, today I finally could type. I know this is the shortest chapter I have given you, but I wanted to make sure you all knew. I will NOT abandon this story. I will try updating tomorrow. A longer- jucier-drama filled chapter. Maybe even two. Leave me a review? i give you guys my permission to totally bitch at me. I'm going to post this story to TWCS. yay! ALL the details I will give tomorrow. I wanted a banner with this story, buuuuut. I can't find anyone, and i suck horribly at making one of those. lol. LEAVE ME A REVIEW! I LOVE AND HAVE MISSSED YOU ALL!

xoxoxoxo


End file.
